


Two is Better Than One

by ohmybeatingspark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Relationship, Sex, The Valley of the End AU, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmybeatingspark/pseuds/ohmybeatingspark
Summary: Rin, Kakashi, and Obito have always had a special type of relationship as teammates. Rin wanted them both and she has them both. On their anniversary of becoming a polyamorous couple, the three have some fun, together. Characters based on southsidestory's The Valley of the End AU.





	Two is Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SouthSideStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthSideStory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Valley of the End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264884) by [SouthSideStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthSideStory/pseuds/SouthSideStory). 



Rin didn’t know when she fell in love with both Kakashi and Obito. She figured it was when they were Genin, but young love never was clear anyway. She was always attracted to Kakashi because he never truly paid attention to her. Obito, almost always was obsessed with her, tried so hard to get her to be his. Even though Obito was an Uchiha, he loved Rin with every part of his soul since their Genin days.

When they were teenagers, growing up and going through puberty, Rin saw something different in Obito. She was still in love with Kakashi, but she started to see Obito in a new light as well. 

The first time she slept with Obito, she did it because she wanted him as much as she wanted Kakashi. Kakashi and she had once experimented with another. Several times in fact. But, there was always something missing. The three of them have already reached their seventeenth birthdays. Rin and Obito were sparring in one of the training fields. That afternoon led to evening which concluded intense hot sex. Rin knew that Kakashi was planning to come practice by himself that evening in that particular training field. She was the one to tackle Obito down to the ground first, kissing him with vigor and passion all the while removing each other’s clothes. When Kakashi came to the field, he stopped and said nothing at the sight in front of him. Obito saw Kakashi right away and completely stopped what he and Rin were doing.

“Kakashi, what the hell? What are you doing here?” Obito was trying to grab his clothes, attempting to hide himself from this embarrassment.

“No, continue. I don’t mind.” Kakashi was now sitting down across from them, watching intently. Rin sneered, knowing that this may happen. 

“You want to join us?” Rin asked Kakashi, motioning him to come over.

Obito stared at her, “Are you serious?” He blushed in embarrassment.

“I want both of you,” she smiled, “I always wanted the two of you.” 

Kakashi comes over, leans down next to them and kisses Rin fully on the mouth before saying, “Maybe not here, I don’t want to risk being caught by others.”

Kakashi stroked Obito’s face, “Come on, Obito, didn’t you know this was going to happen sooner than later?”

Obito blushed heavily and looked at Rin, “Are you really implying you want the both of us?” 

She grabbed her clothes, stood up, and quickly changed. Obito followed her example and quickly changed as well.

“If you’re both are willing. I can’t choose either one of you. So why not both?” She held both of their hands and begun to kiss Kakashi fully on the mouth. Obito kind of just watched as his two other teammates begun to prod their lips against another.

“So, are we going to continue this or are you going to make me wait?” Rin smirked while looking at Obito. Her face was still close to Kakashi. He gulped, not knowing what to say.

“My place is safer. Better mine than Obito’s anyway. The Uchiha would definitely not agree with this type of relationship.” Kakashi spoke before placing his hand now on Obito’s shoulder, lowering his head with his friend.

They all knew that this would cause trouble for the young Uchiha Obito. He was bound for being disowned and not respected by the clan members.

Obito was already promised to another, but would soon have to make a decision on whether or not he would give up his life with his future wife. The Uchiha have been ruling Konoha for generations and Obito had to comply with all their family rules, or there would be consequences. 

And so, just a few months later after establishing their relationship, Uchiha Obito did not comply with his marriage contract, refused his intended for Rin. His parents had disowned him and Obito moved off the compound into a one bedroom apartment by himself. 

However, now years later, in his mid-twenties, he is rarely even at the apartment that he rents out. His bed and furniture collecting dust. He spends every night at Kakashi’s and Rin’s apartment. This night, however, was a particular special night. It’s been nine years since they all agreed to be in a polyamorous relationship.

Rin wanted to do something special but the guys figured that they would rather treat her. It’s been a while since the three of them engaged in any type of sexual act together. Normally Rin would take turns with them. She would sleep with Kakashi for a few nights and then Obito. Or, sometimes they all would try to fit in the queen-sized bed together. This was when Rin decided to upgrade to a larger-sized bed for their convenience.

That evening, Kakashi did the cooking, as Rin had beseeched. He cooked tempura shrimp and curry. The three of them ate with gusto and talked about their shared memories from the last few years.

“Your genin are strong,” Rin said to Kakashi, “You really should be proud of Sakura.” 

Kakashi smiled, “Silently, of course, can’t let them know it now. They wouldn’t leave me alone.”

Obito laughed, “Why do you gotta be like that, Kakashi? Your kids would love you more if you told them you’re proud of them.”  
“You both have such big hearts. We’re living in a world that’s cruel. Sasuke understands, you also understand, Obito.” 

Obito lower’s his head, “Of course. However, Sasuke reminds me of myself a bit from back in the day.”

Kakashi roars with laughter now, “He’s nothing like you. Maybe the confused about what’s right and wrong, but either than that he’s a cocky kid because his father is Hokage.” 

After they finished eating dinner, all three of them helped clean up the kitchen and table before relaxing for the evening. Rin cuddled with Kakashi first on the large bed while Obito crawled next to them. He began to kiss Rin softly on the lips while Kakashi stoked her inner thighs. Obito worked with her upper body while Kakashi worked with her lower half. Kakashi slipped a hand into Rin’s shorts, feeling her wetness down there. She let out a soft moan when he inserted two fingers into her sex. 

Kakashi got too impatient and slid down her shorts, along with her underwear. He positioned himself lower, nudged his face in-between her thighs, kissing his way up to her sex. Obito continued to fondle Rin’s breasts while kissing her tenderly. She was in heaven by having two of her favorite men dote on her.

Kakashi was now pecking and suckling on her sex, making her squirm. Obito now took off her white shirt and begun to admire her breasts with his mouth.

Rin was on cloud nine and never wanted to leave her current situation. After ten minutes of foreplay, Kakashi had positioned himself at her sex, his thick member teasing her entrance. She moaned when he filled her up entirely. Obito watched Kakashi thrust into Rin and he began to touch himself through his pants. 

“Take them, ah, off.” RIn said through her moans.

He listened to her and takes off all his clothes.

She grasped Obito’s length, touching the sensitive head. He let out a loud groan. Rin smirked and had an idea.

“Kakashi, take me from behind, I want to give Obito some love too.” 

He nodded, pulled out and flipped her on her stomach. Obito crawled towards her, sitting down with his length in front of her face. She grasped his member holding the tip. Rin did everything to him that would make him reach his own climax. Kakashi lifted up Rin’s ass and inserted his member into her sex behind her as requested.

He filled her greatly with every thrust that he did. She tried really hard to keep Obito’s length in her mouth but each thrust Kakashi made had her moaning in pleasure. The vibrations from her moans had him reach climax faster. He came and she happily sucked down his seed.

Kakashi was about to reach his own limit. Rin started touch her clit, rubbing herself to help her own orgasm. She cried out in pleasure. Kakashi pulled out of her and came on her back. She collapsed against their soft bed, sighing, covering in sweat.

The masked ninja grabbed a towel to clean her off. She flipped over on her back and held Obito’s left hand with her right. Kakashi joined as well and held her left hand with his right one.

She osculated Obito softly and then kissed Kakashi the same.

“You both honestly make me one happy girl,” She said as she squeezed their hands, “Happy Anniversary.”

“Happy Anniversary.” The two men said in unison and kissed her cheeks.


End file.
